This invention relates generally to catheter placement devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which provides for a hollow needle or cannula in surrounding relationship to a catheter and the means for splitting the needle to separate the needle from the catheter. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for the intravenous or subcutaneous placement of a catheter.